The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for self-igniting internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. In seat port nozzles of this kind, as they are called, in which a plurality of injection ports begin at the valve seat in the nozzle body and are distributed over its circumference, the following portion, which adjoins the guide portion of the valve needle and has the closing cone at its tip and freely passes through the blind bore as far as the valve seat face, leaving an annular gap, is cylindrical in shape. At the high injection pressures of 1000 bar and more that are now being sought so as to achieve better fuel preparation, it has been found that the nozzle needle oscillates at its natural frequency during the opening stroke. In the process, its closing cone repeatedly covers some of the openings of the injection ports. The resultant form of atomization deviates from the ideal form, resulting in unfavorable engine performance.